See Me
by Kiyusa
Summary: Oneshot. Can't give a summary or the story will be ruined. EdxWin


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its components.

Author's Note: I wrote this story as an excerise for my cousin. It was written in one sitting. If it seems a bit rush this would be why. Enjoy!

See Me

"That's it!" A boy shouted as a man with dark hair and white gloves smiled. Edward, standing only to the chest of the bane of his existence, began an alchemic reaction. Sand and dirt towered over Roy Mustang's head, which resembled a gold plated hammer. Roy glanced at the huge pile, followed by his eyelids closing. Before Edward could release the hammer, fire shot at the weak handle. The now brittle glass handle leaned, causing the man-made weapon to onto its creator.

"Now you're even shorter," Mustang laughed as the Fullmetal Alchemist popped his head from the ground. The young alchemist gritted his teeth at his commanding officer, hating him for this humiliation. Squirming to get free, Edward looked like a yellow-haired worm. Mustang couldn't help but make a joke.

"Watch out Fullmetal, I think I see a bird coming."

Enraged, Edward leapt from his underground prison. The fire in his eyes formed from hate and anger. As he landed, his signature red coat flapped in the summer breeze. Golden yellow pearls glared at the Flame Alchemist, who distanced himself from his opponent.

"You've called me shrimp for the last time," Edward yelled fiercely so everyone in Central could hear. His white gloves came together and slammed his hands into his "wormhole." Alchemic lighting was seen as Edward pulled a gray hose from the pit. With one hand on a small knob and one holding the weapon, the teen flashed a smile.

"You're going down Mustang." Without a moment of hesitation, Edward turned the faucet, releasing gallons of water to soak Mustang's gloves. The Flame Alchemist Cried in shock, not expecting to have a second shower for the day.

"Alright, you win." Mustang waved a wet hand in defeat. The crowd gaped at his surrender, especially Edward, who had ceased his pursuit. The soaked colonel walked proudly away from the arena. Edward, for a second, stood in bewilderment. Then, realizing he won, stood in a victory pose.

"Once again, I am champ," Edward grinned widely with an automail thumbs up and a wink. Of course, his attention was on Winry, who came to see the fight. She wore her typical outfit, a black tube top and purple pants. Her bandana was currently in her pocket due to the heat. She smiled at him, making him blush slightly.

"Congratulations Ed!" Winry cheered as she quickly strolled to her childhood friend. Behind her was a suit of armor, clanking loudly against the dry terrain. Edward knew that this was his brother.

"Yeah brother! You did great!" Alphonse spoke in an excited voice, "I really like how you sprayed Colonel Mustang with water to stop his alchemy, even though I don't think he liked it."

"Thanks Winry, Al," Edward said with a slight pant, "I did good didn't I."

"Very inventive Edward," Armstrong commented out of nowhere. The group jumped slightly at the sound of his booming voice. He had stealthily come up to the celebrating posse.

"Thanks Major." Edward stared at Winry, who blushed. Her hot face forced her glance elsewhere. His soft golden eyes shifted at the sight of her pink face, causing him to blush as well.

"Hey Fullmetal"

The group of four focused their eyes towards the voice. A dripping colonel and towel-carrying lieutenant walked stiffly to them. Mustang looked squarely at Edward, while Hawkeye had an expression that read "Why am I carrying this towel?"

"What do you want Colonel? Come to praise me or give me more trouble on the Philosopher Stone?"

"Neither Fullmetal," Mustang responded, handing him a slip of paper.

"This is for you. Let's say it's a 'benefit' for winning," Mustang purred while giving Edward the paper. Edward, skeptical of Mustang's term "benefit," carefully opened the folded note.

"Did you think my acting was great Ed? I had fun for once. I'm sure she will like you more. But this is the last time I let you win. You'll have to find someone else to fool Winry.

PS. The damages to the water pipe and my dry cleaning will come from your paycheck. Enjoy your day of impressing Winry.

Upon finishing the note Edward quickly looked up, only to find a fleeting Mustang. He boiled inside as he crumpled the piece of paper.

"The Colonel wishes you luck Ed, really," Hawkeye assured the steaming 15 year old boy before following Mustang.

"Yeah right," Edward shouted at the departing lieutenant, letting the paper fall from his hands. Anger stewed inside him as he heard a soft voice.

"Edward."

"What is it Winry?" Edward responded, regaining his composure.

"Is this true?" Winry questioned as she openly displayed the note. Edward widened his eyes in embarrassment and fear. Words escaped him, afraid to say anything wrong. Her sad blue eyes, however, forced him to speak.

"Yes," he breathed slowly, not daring to look at her.

"You cheat, you fraud!" She screamed and threw the newly crumpled note at his head. Crying out of betrayal, Winry ran into Central headquarters.

"What did you do brother?" Alphonse asked harshly at his older brother. The braided blonde stared at his shoes, which only made him think of Winry.

"I setup the match. Mustang let me win so I can impress Winry," Edward stated under his breath, ashamed of his actions, "I wanted Winry to like me." The state alchemist had become a normal boy, one who had feelings for the girl next door.

"Edward, you didn't need to impress her," Armstrong comforted, "she already cares for you."

"Doesn't matter. Now she won't talk to me."

"Don't give up brother!" Alphonse encouraged him with a hard pat on the back, "you just need to go get her."

"Fine," Edward said in a huff and quickly traced Winry's light footprints.

Edward tracked Winry to the tiny lobby where Mustang's office laid. She sat, hunched over on a wooden bench, staring at the wall. He could tell she was crying for her rosy cheeks glistened in the lamp light. The nervousness grew as he neared the distraught teenager. Before he could change his mind and run, Winry's face jerked towards him.

"Don't think for a minute you can sneak up on me. I know my own handiwork," she cried, pointing to his left leg.

"Winry I …" Edward began, but failed to finish. His eyes sunk to the floor, wishing this wasn't so hard. Winry just stared at the silent boy, waiting for more.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, surpassing his butterflies and sweaty palms, "I just wanted to impress you."

"Why Ed?" she asked, more out of curiosity than anger.

"Because I like you."

Winry blushed at the words, but quickly brushed of the nonverbal response.

"I know. That's why we are friends." She smiled at him who continued to stare at the floor. She could see something more in his words, but failed to acknowledge it. She stayed sitting on the bench as Edward walked up to her. Sudden heat came to her as he knelt in front of her.

"No Winry," Edward quietly said, his eyes looking straight into her sparkling blue pearls, "I mean I like you more than a friend. I just wanted you to like me the same."

"Edward", Winry breathed low as she tried to process this information. All along she had hoped for his affection and now she had it.

"Edward, you didn't have to impress me. I already _like_ you," she exclaimed.

Smiles covered their faces. To anyone passing by it would seem that the Fullmetal Alchemist is proposing to his automail mechanic. Edward stood up, bringing his Winry to him.

"I promise, once this journey is over, I will be yours forever," Edward whispered into her pierced ear. Before she could respond, he kissed her, forcing himself upon her. To keep from falling, Winry retaliated by using the same amount of force. The kiss sealed the deal, for childhood friend bloomed into unconditional love.


End file.
